


Morning

by Rose_Bride



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: But I think it turned out better than I thought?, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gift Exchange, Short & Sweet, This is all fluff and god I have not written about, faitshipping, these two for such a long while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 21:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12849933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bride/pseuds/Rose_Bride
Summary: Morning had always been lazy for Aki, but for Yusei mornings always made him feel restless.This is for lunarschemer for the YGOME 17, I hope you like it!





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lunarschemer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarschemer/gifts).



“Good Morning.”

She waited, and waited for even the slightest grunt or mumble to her greeting, but there was none and Aki fought her drowsiness to roll over the bed and find a warm but empty space, in that moment there was a new source of energy that made her able to throw the sheets to the side, ignore the slight ache of her legs and change out of her pajamas.

Once Aki was ready she walked down the hallway and the stairs ignoring the breakfast that was already on the table, she would not fall for that one again, not today.

Anger was powerful motivator.

The more she got nearer to the garage the more the tinkering noises would and she had to tip toe her way around several tools and scrap pieces on the floor.

“YUSEI!!!!!!” She yelled in perfect synchrony with slamming the door to his garage slash workshop.

Of course she said so in the middle of him holding a wrench and the moment he froze in place at her voice, it fell right on top of his foot.

The way he attempted to hide the pain it provoked him with a low hiss and his body shaking holding it all in did wonders to mellow her rage.

But only a little.

“Aki…” He said slowly turning to face her, already knowing what he was in for, the sight of his eyes looking uncharacteristically… innocent almost made her falter.

“Yusei,” She started closing her eyes, “You promised, that you would _stay_ …” She knew he was a morning person; he always was, not that she was too much of a sleeper somehow he always managed to wake up before her.

The only thing she would have liked this morning was to wake up next to him, as her husband for the first time.

“I did, and I wanted to.” He said and quickly got to his feet, she noticed that he was still wearing the same pants and undershirt that we wore in bed and he was barefoot, something completely out of character for him since he was always the first one to remind her of being careful around tools.

The way he was changing the weight from his foot to the other was also the slightest bit awkward as if he was trying to hide something from her.

“What could be so important? I thought you let know everyone that you’d take a week off.” Aki felt her teeth grit at the thought of him lying to her.

“No! That’s not what happened it’s…” He trailed off, and his shoulders sunk in defeat when she shot him another glare, and he stepped aside.

In the table she saw not his usual tools for heavy machinery or d-wheels, but smaller versions of them, lots of tiny pieces which looked so delicate that they could probably crack if someone held them too roughly.

Of course her attention was directed at what looked like a stuffed toy… without the furry part, it had a missing tail and ear – where she got to see several wires and chips –but the paws and the head were clearly looking like a cat.

“I just thought that I could finish this up and go back to bed before you woke up.” Yusei spoke when her silence prolonged. “It was supposed to be a wedding gift, but this type of mechanisms I’ve never handled before and then the wedding plans came and we both were too busy and-”

“…I told you that I loved cats but…” The words failed her, it had been such a long time since she’d mentioned it she barely remembered it.

But he did.

“Yes, but you also said you’re allergic so you could never have one…” He scratched the back of his head and he looked a little red. “I still can’t get the tail and the whiskers to move more naturally.”

“That’s not fair.” She said with a small voice, almost like a whisper.

“Uh? What do you mean… I know you already gave me your gift but-”

“Not that! How am I supposed to get angry when you say things like tha?!” She interrupted and felt like shaking.

“I’m sorry, I really wanted to make good of the promise of waking up together but-”

“Yes, I know you get restless when you have stuff to finish down here.” Aki tried to summon her anger back but it was all melted into a mushy mess threatening to make her cry. “It just feels like too much, today is the first day of the rest of our lives together.”

This time it was her words the ones that seemed to struck him speechless, as if the thought had yet to cross his mind.

“Do you have second thoughts?” He got up from his seat and she felt his hand on her shoulder.

“No, I love the idea, I love you.” She said and swooped up to press a peck to his lips. “Tomorrow you better wait for me though.”

He didn’t answer with words, as it was usual for him, he simply hugged her tightly, his whole body pressed together with his, that she could feel his heartbeat, she gave another peek above his shoulder to the mechanical animal.

This morning may not have turned out as she planned, but it was still perfect.


End file.
